


October prompts: Sharing a bed

by theonetruenorth



Series: October writing prompts 2020 [19]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Immortal Husbands, M/M, October prompts 2020, Sleeping in one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: They had been sharing one bed for hundreds of years. Nicky had seen Joe in various stages of sleep deprivation, from a mild‘woke-up-before-noon-after-a-sex-marathon’kind of drowsiness, to‘haven’t-slept-for-four-days-and-I-don’t-count-death-as-sleeping’exhaustion.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: October writing prompts 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948783
Comments: 9
Kudos: 198





	October prompts: Sharing a bed

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read.

There was really no other word to describe sleepy Joe other than ‘adorable’.

But then again, Nicky might be biased.

They had been sharing one bed for hundreds of years. Nicky had seen Joe in various stages of sleep deprivation, from a mild _‘woke-up-before-noon-after-a-sex-marathon’_ kind of drowsiness, to _‘haven’t-slept-for-four-days-and-I-don’t-count-death-as-sleeping’_ exhaustion.

On those rare occasions when they weren’t together at night - like in the spring of 1944 when Nicky was working behind the scenes during the Battle of Monte Cassino and the others were spread throughout Europe, trying to stop the Nazis and the Soviet Union - Nicky could feel Joe’s absence as strongly as a missing limb. He slept with his arms wrapped around himself, thin blankets tucked in around him as tight as they could go. Pretending that it was Joe’s arms holding him.

When they were in safehouses, Joe’s position behind him was not only the matter of preference, but also of survival. Joe was slower to wake up, it always took him precious seconds to orient himself in a room. Nicky, though, could come alert instantly, ready to fight back if necessary. It had saved their lives more times than Nicky cared to count. 

However, Nicky’s absolutely favorite version of sleeping Joe was _this_.

Tangled together in soft sheets, morning sun falling through the semi-open blinds, painting Joe’s naked back in stripes of light and shadow. Joe’s head tucked in the space between Nicky’s neck and shoulder, warm breath washing slowly over his skin, nose brushing against the underside of Nicky’s jaw. Joe’s weight on him, as close as they could get.

No danger. No pressing responsibilities. No choices harder than deciding if the morning pancakes should be blueberry or chocolate. 

Birds singing outside, waking Joe up, because Nicky could not bring himself to do so himself, too content with just resting there, Joe nestled safely in his arms.

Joe giving him a sleepy, fond smile, his eyes soft and adoring, greeting him and the new day with a kiss.


End file.
